Paladins
Paladin(s) (パラディン, Paradin) are beings created out of the Celestial Force that is summoned from the vow of both the Seiheiki and Knight. Purpose The Seiheiki may use the limited abilities and see the Guardian form of the Paladin when they first encounter a Rose Knight, but it isn't until the Knight and Seiheiki make a vow with one another until the Paladin's full Aria abilities may be used by both Knight and Seiheiki. Paladin's were people who once passed and is still full of righteousness and passion for another chance at life that allowed them to be summoned as Paladins from the Celestial Force. As a Paladin, it's their duty to both protect the Seiheiki and their Knight. Usually, a Paladin's personality and Rose is based on the opposite of what the Knight themselves wish to become. Rose's dreams and hopes are what preserves it. Sometimes, strong emotion can trigger whatever certain Paladin is summoned, in order to aid that person in becoming his or her would-be self and pursue his or her wishes to become. The bond is usually stronger between the Paladin and Knight than the Seiheiki to their Rose's Paladin. Paladin's are invisible to normal people, and only users of Magic can see them. During the first encounter between the Knight and Seiheiki, the Paladin may not know who exactly it's Sovereign maybe until the Vow is first formed due to the thin connection they have to find their Sovereign with the Celestial Force, but because the Seiheiki is the strongest connection to the Celestial Force itself - the Paladin tends to stick towards them. Helping the Seiheki find their Rose Sovereign. The only one who can summon a Paladin is the Seiheiki or their selected Knight. Nor can anyone really "kill" or harm a Paladin. Since they are protected by the magic of the Celestial Force, they can only be harmed if their selected knight is harmed or is killed. Because they are apart of their Knight's own Soul, a Paladin cannot be replaced, though, they will slowly disintegrate if their Knight has passed. Though, it does take immense Reitasu to fully summon a Paladin, thus, summoning a Paladin must be done cautiously. Paladin's are considered one of the strongest of all Magical beings, aside from the Khalids. Abilities Each Paladin is given certain magic that they once used in their past lives or is given to by the Celestial Force to allow themselves to excel in. In order to give their Seiheiki and Rose the Aria to use their great magic. In order to be able to move freely, all Paladin's possess the ability to fly in the air when in their Guardian Form. Paladin's also possess a separate magic power of their own, depending on their representation. They can also sense the presence of fellow Paladin's, as well as certain Roses, and other Magic users or anything with Reiastu presents. They are invisible to those who cannot use Magic or have a Reistu present. Equips A Paladin's main ability is to use an Equip with the Seiheiki, which grants her limited special powers of the Paladin's specified Aria and become the person the Equip it represents. Equips can only last for a short period of time because of its Reistu usage, and while under the change, the owner will gain a certain feature that represents the change of the Paladin. Aria The Rose and Seiheki can also use them Vessels Paladin's are the only one who can give their Rose and the Seiheiki a vessel. An object, though mostly weapons, that excel and especially allow their Rose and the Seiheiki to successfully use their specialized magic to the extreme. Noble Phantasm They're "crystallized mysteries", powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core, and weapons or abilities owned by the Paladins in their previous lives. They are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a Paladin that symbolizes one's existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be physical weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like unique abilities, unique means of attacks, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. When summoned as Paladin's in their true form, they are the trump cards of the Paladin that allow them to overcome others in battle. However, the usage of the Noble Phantasm is only allowed by both Seiheki and their represented Rose by the call of the Paladin's true name. The usage takes magic from both the Celestial Force and their Rose and the Seiheiki, thus, it is only to be used under extreme measures. Noble Phantasms make up part of the existence of Paladin's during their former glory, the anecdotes about their prowess and weaponry all becoming part of the very "symbol" of their existence. As the "ultimate mysteries" an embodiment of the heroes, they are trump cards carried by each to be used at an appropriate time. Most Noble Phantasms will belong only to a single Paladin, activated only by them, their true owners, by channeling magical energy into them and releasing their True Names. They each possess a great amount of magical energy that show them being things "outside of normality", miracles exceeding both humanity and magecraft. Guardian Forms Paladin's are first summoned in this form when the Seiheiki and their represented Rose first makes an encounter. Be it by walking by each other, or the Seiheiki lying eyes on the Rose. In cases like the Purple Paladin, she was summoned when the Seiheiki was on the same island as her Rose. During the first encounter between a Knight and the Seiheiki, the Paladin does not have enough Reiastu from the Celestial Force to be summoned fully, thus, the Aria they possess is not as powerful as to its full capacity until their True Form is summoned. Paladin's can remain in this form and cause no harm to either it's Rose nor Seiheiki by remaining in materialized in the world since it does not take up any Reiastu. The only people that can summon it's Paladin, even in this form, must be it's Rose and the Seiheiki by calling out their Sobriquet name, the same they only know for now since they haven't been fully summoned. The summoning incorrect and only allowing them to remember the name the Celestial Force gave to them. Paladin's usually do not go by their true names while in this form, to keep their identity a secret until the Vow between their Rose and Seiheiki is made. Mostly due to the first incorrect summoning. True Forms The Paladin's "true form," is based on the Paladin's own personal preference of how they choose to look and the Celestial Forces ability to help them recreate it. Either based off their previous lives or their Knights own preference. The Paladin can also help and assist their Knight and Seiheiki in this form during battle, but this form can only remain for a short time because it takes massive amounts of Reiastu to maintain. Though, the only one who can truly fully summon a Paladin in their Rose, not the Seiheiki. However, she does play a part in allowing them to stay materialized on the Earth Realm since it also takes her Reiastu. In cases like Tsubasa, since he is a being with immense Reiastu, he can summon his Paladin whenever and however he pleases. The Paladin must be only summoned once in this form for the Seiheiki and Knight to have full access to their Aria, and magic that comes along with it. Paladins UZMu6PvU.png|Hope|link=The Paladin of the Pink Rose d3jmzPb2.png|Daisy & Duke|link= The Paladin of the Gray Rose M653a42X.png|Byeol|link=The Paladin of the Indigo Rose m2nhPjTy.png|Flutter|link=The Paladin of the Green Rose MEqkJLhW.png|Gaga|link=The Paladin of the Blue Rose d3jmzPb2ko0.png|Dieu|link=The Paladin of the Aqua Rose XvHiLFps.png|Jae|link=The Paladin of the Golden Rose pxasY3J4.png|King|link=The Paladin of the Orange Rose tg2jc2iw.png|Blair|link=The Paladin of the Black Rose mQJBdErk.png|Pace|link=The Paladin of the White Rose pvKnitq7.png|Soul|link=The Paladin of the Purple Rose hXB88mcc.png|Sun|link=The Paladin of the Yellow Rose RgZAcVMY.png|Topi|link=The Paladin of the Red Rose Other Paladins Tsugaru.full.574633.jpg|Pride Hatsune.Miku.600.316673.jpg|Red Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Paladin